


Drowning

by parrillamillsqueen



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Written in 2005





	

Drowning, sinking, disappearing. The quiet becomes more desirable, and the sound too loud. 

Heading in the right direction, or wrong depending on the point of view. Red, white and black are the colors emitted from the air. 

Time stands still, then spins forward, never constant. The day’s blend together and are less clear. Vision blurs and images start to muffle, no clarity. 

Day is done, but the goal is set. Good times could come if the mind was open to it. 

The mind wants openness but remains closed. Tendency to move forward is far and in between. 

The future is not mapped out and is unset.


End file.
